Mudanza
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Lelouch pensaba que al ser expulsado de Britannia y enviado a Japón, su vida se había convertido automáticamente en un asco, pero después de conocer a Suzaku Kururugi, cambió de opinión.


**Mudanza**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

><p><em>«La vida es extraña, tan sólo una fantasía de la que se aprovechan los humanos.»<em>

_(El viaje de Chihiro)_

* * *

><p><strong>(Disclaimer)<strong>

Los personajes de _Code Geass _pertenecen a **Sunrise **y son empleados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

Lelouch pensaba que al ser expulsado de Britannia y enviado a Japón, su vida se había convertido automáticamente en un asco, pero después de conocer a Suzaku Kururugi, cambió de opinión.

* * *

><p>—¿Vas a ayudarme a reparar las goteras o vas a estar jugando todo el maldito día con ese estúpido perro? —gruñó Lelouch, apoyando la escalera de madera contra la pared de la bodega, listo para subir los peldaños.<p>

Suzaku, alertado por el tono de voz imperioso del niño, se acercó corriendo a él para detenerlo.

—Lo siento, me distraje —masculló, intentando quitarle el martillo y la bolsa de clavos de las manos—, pero deja que lo haga yo, ¿de acuerdo? Es peligroso que subas al techo —dijo, con aires de sabiondo, mientras el pequeño perro que habían encontrado esa mañana en el bosque se acercaba corriendo a él para comenzar a dar vueltas alrededor de sus piernas.

Suzaku rió, pero Lelouch observó la escena con cierto desprecio.

—Ese saco de pulgas —dijo, apretando los dientes—; al menos deberías darle un baño si piensas quedártelo: está asqueroso.

—¡Vamos, Lelouch! ¡Es sólo un cachorro! ¿Quieres tocarlo? —preguntó Suzaku, risueño, inclinándose para levantar al pequeño animal y arrimarlo a Lelouch, que hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡No! Y por favor, no se lo acerques a Nunnally, ¿quieres? Me cuesta mucho trabajo lavar su ropa —ordenó, estremeciéndose.

Mientras Suzaku reía y bajaba al perro, Lelouch comenzó a subir los peldaños de la escalera hacia el techo de la bodega.

—¡Hey! ¡Te dije que yo me hacía cargo! —exclamó Suzaku, asustado, apresurándose a ir tras él: Lelouch podía ser desastroso cuando se trataba de actividades físicas, como bien había aprendido durante sus caminatas por el bosque…

Sujetó los lados de la escalera con firmeza, asegurándose de que no se moviera mientras Lelouch terminaba de subir. Cuando lo vio de pie en el tejado, respiró con alivio y se apresuró a seguirlo para vigilarlo de cerca.

—No tengo idea de qué debo hacer —confesó Lelouch, para sorpresa de Suzaku, cuando se sentó a su lado.

Había dejado el martillo y los clavos sobre una teja y observaba las piezas carcomidas por la lluvia como si esperara a que éstas le dictaran los pasos a seguir.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco sé —admitió Suzaku—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que le pida ayuda a alguien del Templo? Estoy seguro de que ellos saben cómo cambiar tejas y eso… —murmuró, rascándose el mentón con un dedo.

Lelouch negó con la cabeza.

—No, ya me las arreglaré —dijo y se sentó en el borde del tejado con las piernas cruzadas—. Supongo que sólo cubriré las goteras con piezas de madera para que no se filtre tanta agua al interior.

—Es una lástima que no puedan quedarse conmigo en mi habitación —suspiró Suzaku, tomando asiento a su lado.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un largo rato: Suzaku había intentado convencer a su padre de permitirles a los hermanos vi Britannia ocupar una habitación en la casa principal, pero Genbu Kururugi se había negado, sin dejarle oportunidad de protestar. Lelouch, que había sabido que esa sería la actitud del Primer Ministro desde que Suzaku le comentara la idea, simplemente había suspirado y negado con la cabeza cuando su amigo le había contado la respuesta.

Haciéndose sombra sobre los ojos para protegerse del sol, Lelouch rió despectivamente por la nariz, con la vista perdida en las copas de los árboles que podía ver con total claridad desde el sitio en donde se encontraban.

—Todo esto es culpa de mi padre, ¿sabes? Que tengamos que estar aquí arriba, intentando adivinar como reparar las goteras de ésta miserable bodega. _Todo _es _su _maldita _culpa _por obligarnos a venir a Japón.

—Lelouch… —susurró Suzaku, sorprendido.

Lelouch hizo un gesto con la mano para pedirle silencio, de inmediato, el niño japonés apretó los labios.

—Pero tengo que agradecerle algo, Suzaku —dijo, girando el rostro para observar su cara.

Las mejillas de Suzaku se colorearon de rojo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, tragando saliva.

—Que gracias a ésta estúpida mudanza, Nunnally y yo te conocimos —murmuró, estirando una mano para sujetar los dedos de Suzaku, que estaban temblando—. Eres… el primer amigo que tengo en mi vida.

—Tú… tú también.

Lelouch rió con dulzura y sujetó firmemente los dedos de Suzaku, que lentamente se entrelazaron con los suyos mientras el japonés se sumaba a su risa.

Era un momento precioso, aunque estuvieran rodeados de la porquería que había en el techo de la bodega que Lelouch y Nunnally habitaban, y no querían que terminara. Los dedos de Suzaku apretaron la mano de Lelouch y éste hizo otro tanto. Las risas tardaron un buen rato en esfumarse.

—Ya basta, tenemos trabajo que hacer —dijo Lelouch de pronto, soltando la mano de Suzaku para ponerse de pie.

Un rayo de sol arrancaba destellos a su cabello negro; Suzaku contempló el evento extasiado.

—Demonios, Lelouch, en verdad te gusta romper el ambiente —masculló el muchacho, levantándose también para ponerse manos a la obra.

Las palabras de Lelouch —_Eres el primer amigo que tengo en mi vida—_, retumbaron en su cabeza durante horas, haciendo imposible que borrara la sonrisa boba que se había dibujado en sus facciones.


End file.
